Christmas at Lilo's New House
The next morning, which was, of course, Christmas morning, Lilo's family had gone into the living room to open their presents. "Hey, Mom, Dad, Nani, can I open a present first?" asked Lilo, anxious to see what she was getting already. "Hmm, maybe we-a should let-a little Maggie open-a one first this-a year." said Mario with a smile. As Peach got Maggie's first present, no one saw a bulb moving in the Christmas tree. A familiar pair of binoculars were spying on them. The Sergeant of the Heartless Army, taking a look at Lilo's family, nodded as he turned to his troops hiding in the tree with him. He grinned and folded his arms as one of the Heartless Soldiers turned on the baby monitor that managed to be supported by some of the branches. Operation: Christmas Time had begun. ---- In Lilo's new bedroom, the other monitor began to crackle with static as Sergeant said through it, "Attention, Toy Leaders, this is Inky Con Carne. Come in, Woo Foo Duo." "Okay people! It's show time!" said Yin and Yang eagerly as they rested on a nightstand near the monitor. Stitch was on the edge of Lilo's bed, waiting eagerly. The toys were excited as if they were at a Christmas party. The fear that happened at Lilo's last birthday was long ''gone. "Alright! It's time!" exclaimed Spyro excited as the toys stopped what they were doing and headed to the monitor. Months had passed since the nightmare that separated Dash and Stitch from Lilo and things went much better. The moment Lilo's family got settled into their new home, Dash and Stitch reunited with their friends who apologized to Dash for not believing him, even Jack Spicer, Yuck and Carl, and especially Dojo who has once stop believing him. However, Dash admitted he wanted to actually push Stitch behind the desk so that Lilo would take him to Pizza Spaceport instead of her new toy and apologized for his behavior that got him and Stitch into all that trouble to begin with. The toys, including Stitch, decided to give the Super child toy a break and forgived him and Dash got his old friends back. The toys also grew excited when Dash and Stitch told them how they scared the hell out of Bowser Junior. They looked relieved and amused, although partially disappointed as they would never see the results of Bowser Junior's new 'life'. The toys once worried about being replaced, but now that was all in the past. From then onward, the toys made a special vow to not worry about completion of any sort from the new toys but to welcome them into Lilo's toy family instead. After all, being toys wasn't about being the best, but doing the best they could to keep the child that owned them happy and being there for Lilo when she needed them. And it was Dash and Stitch's big adventure that taught them this. As Dash tried to go to the monitor, a familiar pair of hands grabbed him by the neck and pulled him backwards. He saw that it is once again Hailey, who was smiling lovingly at him. "Whoa, hello, Hailey." said Dash blushing as he felt his neck. "You know, I really wish you would try a less painful way to get my attention." "Merry Christmas, Dash." said Hailey, purring at him. She then pointed up. Dash looked and saw something that surprised him. "Hey, is that a mistletoe?" asked Dash suprised. "Uh-huh." Hailey then grabbed Dash, dipped him and kissed him like mad. Above the two on a shelf were Jake Long and Du-Dog who smirked and chuckled as they held the mistletoe. They high-fived each other. As the toys waited near the monitor with excitement and not worry, Spyro said to Dojo eagerly, "Dude, I hope Lilo gets another dragon, maybe a vegetarian. I was figuring that you and me could be the dominant predators!" He laughed along with Dojo. ''"Weirdo." ''Dojo commented at Spyro in annoyance under his breath after he finished laugh. "Sssh. Quiet, you guys. Sssh." Stitch instructed as he waited for Sergeant report. He was second in command when Dash was busy right now so he had some authority. Sergeant finally reported in, "Okay, I can see Maggie's first present. It's a...a...'RIKA NONAKA!''' I repeat, a Rika Nonaka and also a Renamon and BlackAugomon!" The toys grinned and smiled at Jack Spicer who looked surprised. After all this time of waiting, he finally got his Rika. "Hey, way to go, Spicer!" laughed Yin and Yang as the toys congratulated their toy friend who now finally got himself a girlfriend (Well, okay, maybe not just ''yet, ''but pretty soon). "Well, then, if I'm to win fair lady's heart, I think it is time to take it up a noch." said Jack Spicer with a grin as he took his goggles right off of his head. Stitch saw Dash climbing onto the bed with a silly look on his face. The Blue Trog toy could see lipstick marks on his face. Stitch smiled and chose not to mention it. The baby monitor then buzzed, "Toy Leaders, Lilo has just opened her first present...it's a...Brother Herman the Ant Soldier General! I repeat, a Brother Herman!" Carl's eyes widened as he held his face, groaning whiningly, "Oh, why, dear sweet merceful God...?" Let's just say, he wasn't looking foward to living with the toy version of the real Carl's brother. "For the second present..." Buzzed Sergeant's voice from the baby monitor, "...a Leroy, Sparky, Kixx, Scorpio and Bonnie! I repeat, a Leroy, Sparky, Kixx, Scorpio and Bonnie!" After Sergeant told them this, Stitch smiled and he commented to Dash, "Ha! Well, it looks like some of my fellow Space Trogs have arrived. No offense to you, Dash; as we DO make a terrific team; but it will be great to get to work alongside some of my fellow Trog Command officers again." Dash groaned out in exasperation "Ah, come on. Not again, Stitch. I thought you worked through those issues. I thought you knew now that you were a ... " However, before Dash finished, Stitch good-naturedly laughed and told his best friend. "Dude, don't worry. I remember I'm a toy, but I couldn't resist fooling ya, Dash. Just a joke." Dash briefly groaned again before starting to laugh too and admitted "Okay, Stitch. I have to admit it. You got me good." "Okay, Toy Leaders, Lilo is about to open her first ''big ''present..." said Sergeant from the monitor. Just then, the monitor got interrupted by static. Looking worried, Stitch bangged the side of the monitor but nothing came through. "Hey, Stitch, come on, now. You are not worried, are you?" asked Dash with a grin. After Lilo's birthday and finding out what he really was, he presumed Stitch would not be bothered at all about being worried about the obvious. "Wha-? No, way. I'm sorry, but that is just being ridiculous!" laughed Stitch heartily. "I am not sure what it is. I can't..." Sergeant's report was interrupted by static again. Stitch and Dash paused, and then Stitch asked his best friend, "Are you?" Dash laughed at that as he remarked, "Stitch, Puh-lease! What could Lilo possibly get that is more worse than you?" Stitch gave Dash an annoyed look, but shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, not bothering himself about it. After all, what else could Lilo get that could freak everyone out? "Oh, wait, what is it, what is it?" asked Lilo's voice through the baby monitor. After a brief pause, Lilo laughed happily, "It's a Yoshi Egg!" then suddenly, crackling was heard as the girl squealed, "And it's hatching!" "YOSHI!" a totally different voice that was more squeeky was heard. It was an actual Yoshi dinosaur! The toys lookws surprised and freaked out. Dash and Stitch both looked surprised, then look at each other, giving a half-smile, half grimace while laughing weakly. Somehow, they should have expected that... Category:Fan Fiction